magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Abeoth Frog
With the ability to change color at will, these small amphibians are almost impossible to spot in their natural environment. Depending on the time of the day, they shift through different bright colors to ward off predators and camouflage themselves. When threatened in the wild, they can secrete a powerful poison, and most creatures know not to approach them. Their toxins are powerful ingredients in potions, and are almost completely undetectable. A small vial of this venom will make a hefty price in any city, although magi have ruled it unethical to sell. Handled by its magi, such a creature will never release its poison unintentionally; it has complete control over the magical liquid. When raised in The Keep, Abeoth frogs make useful companions, changing their color to explore dangerous places undetected, or even spying on an enemy. Egg You hold the translucent egg, a different shape than any you've seen before. Hatchling Out of this shell has hatched a small tadpole, brightly colored and covered in dark marks. It is a beautiful color, and you return to the Stream in search of more of these eggs. As you reach the water, you see more of the same type, and several magi students your age lifting them out. You watch eggs drifting down the water for a while, and then return to your small hatchling. You make sure the rest of your creatures are comfortable before turning your attention to the tadpole. You stop moving, perplexed - has someone taken your little one and replaced it with a different one? In the same bowl is a newborn, but a different color than the one that just a few hours ago hatched. As you watch, its color slowly changes, and you realize it is indeed the same youngling, and you have learned of one of its powers. Adult With brilliant colors, Abeoth frogs can be virtually any hue, but generally change only several times during the day. Usually based on the color of the sun, they are most often red, yellow, green or blue. Unlike most amphibians, they are highly intelligent and care for their young for many months. In the Keep's gardens, a magi can sometimes spot one of these frogs, if they look closely. Clinging to a brightly colored leaf, a frog will match the bright petals perfectly, and fade to a dark green as it continues on its way down a leaf. Small enough to fit in a magi's hand, they enjoy traveling to warm climates, happily clinging to a shoulder. During classes, a little Abeoth frog can be seen peeking from at least one student's robes, turning the same color as the garment in hope of not being detected. Breeding Additional Information * No. 45 * Obtained from the Stream * Released: August 2009 * Sprites: BettyxMe * Description: Damien * Rotating Sprite: frog changes color throughout the day. Frozen eggs and hatchlings don't stop the cycle. Naming the creature doesn't stop the cycle. The colors are as following (Eastern Time Zone (GMT -5)): ** Yellow: 6:00 AM - 11:59 AM ** Green: 12:00 PM - 5:59 PM ** Red: 6:00 PM - 11:59 PM ** Blue: 12:00 AM - 5:59 AM Category:2009 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Rotating Sprite Category:Amphibians Category:Frogs